The Promise
by RoseRedGurl
Summary: I have to tell her. I need to let her know what my intentions are about the reeping tomorrow. If I don't, I may see her again. Cato/OC


**Summary: I have to tell her. I need to let her know what my intentions are about the reeping tomorrow. If I don't, I may see her again. Cato/OC  
>I do not own The Hunger Games <strong>

* * *

><p><em>I have to tell her what I am planning. My intentions about tomorrow. It may be the last time I see her and she needs to know.<em>

Cato had sent Annaleise a message to meet him at their special place. There was an abandoned cottage a few miles from District 2 and its homes. That's where he'd met Annaleise. It seemed like it was forever ago. They were only six when they had met one another. Annaleise was a bit frightened of Cato at first. But after some time, he began to grow on her and the two became the best of friends.

_She's going to hate me, I'm sure of it._

On her twelfth birthday, Cato was unable to get a gift for Annaleise. So instead she made him promise her something. To always be honest with her. "How will I be able to trust you if you aren't honest with me?" He smiled and promised he always would, unsure of what he was getting himself into.

_I shouldn't have made that promise._

But he was worried that if he hadn't made the promise, he would have lost her. And that's the one the thing that would break him. Cato was strong; he was tough and lethal when the situation depended on it. He had a high pain tolerance and could fight through any time of ailment. Yet the one thing that would and could take him down was his best friend. Not with cunning or a match of strength, but with her words.

_To think, that a person, a girl, would end up being my ultimate (my only) weakness._

It was dark and Cato was becoming worried. He hoped that Annaleise had gotten his message. He hoped that she would arrive soon.

When he was about to give up and go home, he heard rushed footsteps approach the cottage. His heart began to pound as the doorknob turned. In came Annaleise, her raven black hair pull back in a pony tail and her dress all ruffled. _She ran._

"I'm so sorry Cato. I wasn't able to get away until my mother went to sleep…"

Annaleise was pulled in to a strong embrace by Cato, "All that matters is that you are here now." He took a deep breath, breathing her in. _Roses. She smells of roses. I'll have to remember that._

"Is everything alright Cato?" she pulled back from the hug. She couldn't help but notice something was off about her friend. And when he had shook his head, it confirmed that he wasn't okay.

She tried to find his gaze, but his eyes refused to meet hers. _I don't think my heart could bear it._

Annaleise sighed, "What's the matter Cato? What's got you all wound up?"

Cato took a seat. He patted the spot next to her, indicating that she sit next to him in that very spot. She was happy to oblige her friend's request. On her face was a smile. It only added to the guilt he felt. He had to stop looking at her.

_Here it goes._

"Annie," he called her, "remember that one year when you made me promise to always be honest with you?" She nodded. "Well that's what I need to do. I have to be honest with you… about tomorrow."

"What about it?"

Cato shut his eyes tightly, "At the reeping, I'm going to volunteer as male tribute for our District."

An unbearable silence filled the room. Cato swore he could hear Annaleise's heart breaking, a cry coming from her chest. His heart pounded in his chest as he waiting for Annaleise to say something. Anything.

He couldn't take the silence anymore, "Say something."

Annaleise turned to him, her eyes filled with pain… and tears, "What should I say Cato? What can I say? What do you want me to say? Obviously you've made up your mind about this."

Cato placed a hand on her shoulder, which she pushed away before rising from her seat, "Don't touch me!"

"Annie-"

"NO! You do not call me that. You have lost the right to call me that, or call on me at all. I hate you. I HATE YOU CATO!" Hot tears poured from her eyes and raced down her cheeks.

_No Annie. Please. Please don't hate me. _"Don't hate me. You're all I have."

"Then why are you leaving me? Why Cato? Why?" She yelled at him as she wrapped her arms around him. "You can't… you can't volunteer Cato."

He held her there for a good hour or so. It had been a long time since he had done so. But he didn't want to let her go. This would be the last time, for sure, that he would be able to hold onto her like that. It would be the last for sure time that he would get to breath her in. Sweet Roses, sometimes apples. He understood why she didn't want him to go. His Annaleise would be losing not only her best friend, but also the boy she loved.

She sniffled, "Please Cato. Stay. For me."

He pulled back and whipped her falling tears with his thumbs. He cradled her face and she basked in their warmth. "I have to go for my District. But I'll win for you. I promise."

This put a small smile on her face. A small glimmer of hope. He'd promised her. And Cato always kept his promises.

"You promise?"

Instead of words, he promised her with an action.

Cato pulled her face close to his. He search her eyes for any rejection, which he could find none of. He leaned in and kissed her. It was soft, but hungry. At any moment it could have gotten out of control. The way their lips moved, so in sync with the other pair… almost like it was meant to be.

Cato held his girl close, tightly and began to weep.

_The one promise I may not be able to keep.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please .<br>****RRG**


End file.
